


Open Wide

by altkeys



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altkeys/pseuds/altkeys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint must be able to correctly interpret the look on his face, because he sits up straighter and smiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Wide

**Author's Note:**

> Non-Sexual Intimacy Bingo prompt 2. Feeding each other.
> 
> Still no beta. These drabbles are actually more than I've written in months, so yay for new muses!

"I'm not a child. I'm perfectly capable of feeding myself." Phil says with a glare as Clint starts cutting his chicken into bite-size pieces. Clint's eyes flick up and he stares pointedly at the sling on Phil's right arm and the patched-up bullet wound on his left. Phil tries to reach for the fork, ignoring the pain in his arm as much as he can, but Clint quickly pulls everything away. He gently pushes until Phil's back is flush with the hospital bed and spears a piece of chicken with the fork.

"You take care of us all the time; just let someone take care of you for once, okay?"

"I don't need..."

"No arguing. We both know I can out-stubborn you if I really want to."

"If I see any pictures of this floating around the building, I will have you killed."

"You wouldn't do it yourself?"

"What's the point of having a highly trained assassin on the payroll if you can't call in a few favors?”

"Natasha wouldn't do that. She likes me better than you."

Phil smirks, "You sure about that?"

Clint looks thoughtful, and Phil knows all the security footage from his room will 'accidentally' be deleted by tomorrow morning. He decides to give up the fight. He's hungry, he's tired, and he really doesn't have the energy to out-stubborn Clint when he's in one of his moods. Clint must be able to correctly interpret the look on his face, because he sits up straighter and smiles.

"Open wide, here comes the train." Clint says as he weaves the piece of chicken through the air. Phil takes a second to be grateful for the vast amount of drugs coursing through his veins, because it's the only reason he isn't stabbing Clint in the face right now.


End file.
